yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode
－ | romaji_name = Rā no Yokushinryū - Sufia Mōdo | trans_name = Winged Divine Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode | image = TheWingedDragonofRaSphereMode-CIBR-EN-SR-LE.png | attribute = DIVINE | type = Divine-Beast | type2 = Effect | level = 10 | atk = ? | def = ? | effect_types = Summoning condition, Summoning condition, Continuous, Continuous, Ignition | vilore = Không thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt. Yêu cầu 3 Vật tế từ sân đôi bên để Triệu hồi Thường lên sân đó (không thể được Úp Thường), sau đó chuyển quyền điều khiển sang người sở hữu của lá này trong Giai đoạn Kết thúc của lượt kế tiếp. Không thể tấn công. Đối phương không thể chọn mục tiêu lá này để tấn công hoặc bởi hiệu ứng bài. Bạn có thể Hi sinh lá này; Triệu hồi Đặc biệt 1 "The Winged Dragon of Ra" từ tay hoặc Bộ bài của bạn, bỏ qua điều kiện Triệu hồi của nó, và nếu bạn làm thế, CÔNG/THỦ của nó trở thành 4000. | lore = Cannot be Special Summoned. Requires 3 Tributes from either side of the field to Normal Summon to that side of the field (cannot be Normal Set), then shift control to this card's owner during the End Phase of the next turn. Cannot attack. Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks or by card effects. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from your hand or Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions, and if you do, its ATK/DEF become 4000. | fr_lore = Non Invocable Spécialement. Nécessite 3 Sacrifices depuis un Terrain pour son Invocation Normale sur ce Terrain (non Posable Normalement), puis passez le contrôle au propriétaire de cette carte durant la End Phase du prochain tour. Ne peut pas attaquer. Votre adversaire ne peut pas cibler cette carte avec une attaque ou des effets de carte. Vous pouvez Sacrifier cette carte ; Invoquer Spécialement 1 "Le Dragon Ailé de Râ" depuis votre main ou Deck, en ignorant ses conditions d'Invocation, et si vous le faites, son ATK/DEF deviennent 4000. | de_lore = Kann nicht als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Erfordert 3 Tribute von einer beliebigen Spielfeldseite, um als Normalbeschwörung auf die Spielfeldseite beschworen zu werden (kann nicht Normal gesetzt werden), dann geht die Kontrolle während der End Phase des nächsten Spielzugs an den Besitzer dieser Karte über. Kann nicht angreifen. Dein Gegner kann diese Karte nicht als Ziel für Angriffe oder Karteneffekte wählen. Du kannst diese Karte als Tribut anbieten; beschwöre 1 „Der geflügelte Drache von Ra‟ als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand oder deinem Deck, ungeachter seiner Beschwörungsbedingungen, und falls du dies tust, werden seine ATK und DEF zu 4000. | it_lore = Non può essere Evocato Specialmente. Richiede 3 Tributi dal Terreno di qualsiasi giocatore per essere Evocato Normalmente sul quel Terreno (non può essere Posizionato Normalmente), poi passa sotto il controllo del proprietario di questa carta durante la End Phase del prossimo turno. Non può attaccare. Il tuo avversario non può scegliere questa carta come bersaglio per attacchi o con gli effetti delle carte. Puoi offrire come Tributo questa carta; Evoca Specialmente 1 "Drago Alato di Ra" dalla tua mano o Deck, ignorando le sue condizioni di Evocazione e, se lo fai, i suoi ATK e DEF diventano 4000. | pt_lore = Não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial. Requer 3 Tributos de qualquer lado do campo para ser Invocado por Invocação-Normal do lado do campo em questão (não pode ser Baixado Normalmente) e, depois, mude o controle de posse deste card durante a Fase Final do próximo turno. Não pode atacar. Seu oponente não pode escolher este card como alvo de ataques e efeitos de card. Você pode oferecer este card como Tributo; Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 "O Dragão Alado de Rá" da sua mão ou do Deck, ignorando suas condições de Invocação e, se isso acontecer, o ATK e DEF dele se tornam 4000. | es_lore = No puede ser Invocado de Modo Especial. Requiere 3 Sacrificios de cualquier Campo para ser Invocado de Modo Normal en ese Campo (no puede ser Colocado de Modo Normal), y después, durante la End Phase del próximo turno, su control cambia al del dueño de esta carta. No puede atacar. Tu adversario no puede seleccionar esta carta para ataques o efectos de cartas. Puedes Sacrificar esta carta; Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu mano o Deck, 1 "El Dragón Alado de Ra", ignorando sus condiciones de Invocación y, si lo haces, su ATK/DEF se convierten en 4000. | ja_lore = このカードは できない。このカードを する 、 [[field|フィールド]]の[[monster|モンスター]]３ を[[Tribute|リリース]]して フィールドに 、または フィールドのモンスター３ をリリースして フィールドに[[Summon| ]]しなければならず、 したこのカードの[[control|コントロール]]は のターンのエンドフェイズに の[[owner| ち ]]に る。①：このカードは[[attack| ]]できず、 の ・ の にならない。②：このカードをリリースして できる。 ・デッキから「ラーの 」１ を、 を し、 ・ を４０００にして する。 | ko_lore = 이 카드는 특수 소환할 수 없다. 이 카드를 통상 소환할 경우, 자신 필드의 몬스터 3장을 릴리스하고 자신 필드에 일반 소환, 또는 상대 필드의 몬스터 3장을 릴리스하고 상대 필드에 일반 소환하지 않으면 안되며, 일반 소환한 이 카드의 컨트롤은 다음 턴의 엔드 페이즈에 원래의 주인에게 되돌아간다. ①: 이 카드는 공격할 수 없으며, 상대의 공격 / 효과의 대상이 되지 않는다. ②: 이 카드를 릴리스하고 발동할 수 있다. 패 / 덱에서 "라의 익신룡" 1장을, 소환 조건을 무시하고, 공격력 / 수비력을 4000 으로 하여 특수 소환한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = The Winged Dragon of Ra | archseries = Egyptian God | action = * Tributes opponent's monsters * Changes control * Tributes itself for cost | stat_change = * Changes ATK value * Changes DEF value | m/s/t = Cannot be targeted by card effects | summoning = * Cannot be Special Summoned * Normal Summon with 3 Tributes * Special Summons from your hand * Special Summons from your Deck * Ignoring the Summoning conditions | attack = * Cannot attack * Manages attack targets | database_id = 11927 }}